Mi vida
by kattzz
Summary: Isabella intenta pasar desapercibida... pero hay personas que no la dejan... le impiden poder cambiar y permanecer oculta


— Prima — grita fuertemente Emmett, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el estacionamiento de la pequeña escuela de Forks, ella sabe que todos los estudiantes la estaban esperando, suspira al ver la cara de decepción de todos los presentes.

— Hola Emmett — saluda con voz baja, mira a los amigos de su primo.

— Mira Belly — ella hace un pequeño gesto en desacuerdo con el apodo que le ha puesto su primo — estos son mis amigos, Edward — un chico alto con cabello broncíneo y algo desgarbado; este asiente con un movimiento de cabeza — su novia Alice — una pequeña con cara de duende, quien se lanza a ella para abrazarla, causando que todos los presentes se rían — Jasper — el chico rubio, alto y musculoso la saluda con una sonrisa pícara — y por ultimo pero no menos importante, la rubia — señala Emmett a una mujer muy hermosa, rubia de ojos azules y mirada fría — mi novia.

Isabella saluda a todos estrechándoles las manos, su cara completamente sonrojada, por un sentimiento muy diferente a la pena. De pronto el sonido de una moto invade el lugar, ella alza la mirada para ver una moto negra entrando a toda velocidad al estacionamiento, ve al conductor aparcar cerca de la chatarra que tiene por auto.

— Paul Lahote — murmura con rabia su primo — no te acerques a él — mira a su prima directamente a los ojos, ella suspira.

Todos ellos se dirigen al edificio para iniciar sus clases, mientras que Isabella es guiada a la oficina del director para reclamar su horario de clases. Su primo la deja con la secretaria.

— Toma querida — dice — este es tu horario y aquí tienes un mapa de la escuela para que no te pierdas — ella lo toma con resignación. Escucha como abren la puerta y la cierran enseguida, cuando voltea no ve a nadie, sale del lugar y alguien la toma del brazo jalándola hacia un pasillo solitario.

— Tanto tiempo sin verte Swan — susurran a su oído, cuando levanta la mirada se da cuenta que es Paul Lahote, quien se apodera de sus labios inmediatamente, cuando se separa se va sin darle tiempo de decir nada. Ella en su shock, se aleja del lugar y llega al aula que le han asignado.

— Llega tarde — grita el docente que está allí.

— Soy nue…

— No me interesa lo que valla a decir, tome asiento — ella no dice nada, suspira audiblemente, todos los integrantes de la clase la ven burlones, ella divisa unos ojos negros, que la miran con picardía, Paul Lahote; ella por su parte se sonroja y baja un poco la cabeza. Se dirige al único asiento libre, asiento al lado de Paul. Por su parte Paul mira a todos los presentes con cara de pocos amigos, todos voltean sus cabezas inmediatamente, nadie quiere meterse con él, no con él matón de la escuela, matón solitario y fuerte, más fuerte que cualquier otra persona en ese lugar.

Isabella Swan suspira, y toma asiento junto a Paul, _serán unos meses muy largos_ piensa ella. La mañana pasa sin ningún contratiempo, Isabella, llega al comedor sin ningún incidente, se encuentra con su primo y sus amigos, Emmett la llama para que se siente con ellos, ella ve la mirada desdeñosa que le brinda Rosalie, ella sonríe internamente, por otra parte alguien más se da cuenta de esto, tonta rabia coge que lo ven salir furioso del lugar nadie comenta nada. Isabella se sienta con su primo, y suspira audiblemente.

— Isabella — Rosalie intenta llamar su atención — ¿Qué te trajo a Forks? — Emmett mira a su novia algo molesto, pues sabe que lo que hizo que Isabella llegara a vivir con él y su madre, no fue nada bueno, y sabe que su pequeña prima no quiere hablar de eso y mucho menos sus padres o sus tíos. Todos en cambio ven una sonrisa pícara y llena de frialdad en el rostro de Isabella.

— Nada Rosalie, solo problemas familiares — se limita a contestarles y baja la cabeza; ella no quiere recordar lo que la trajo a esa pequeña ciudad olvidada, aunque por una parte se siente feliz de estar allí por poder estar de nuevo en el mismo lugar que él… y ella sabe que solo tiene que esperar. Ella come rápido, más de lo normal, y se aleja de todos ellos.

La semana paso sin mayores percances, todos estuvieron quietos e intrigados por la constante presencia de Paul en la escuela, no era normal que él fuera todos los días. Por otra parte Isabella se separó de su primo y comenzó a hacer amistades con otras personas, ella sabe que la novia de su primo, su hermano — Jasper — y Edward no la quieren con ellos, la sienten una intrusa en su pequeño grupo.

— Bella, ¿Por qué Rosalie te tiene rabia? — pregunta Ángela Weber, después de ver a Rosalie salir del baño con una sonrisa y ver a Bella completamente mojada.

— No lo sé — responde ella, con la mirada llena de cólera, — pero que se prepare — Ángela no le presta mucha atención a lo último que ha dicho, ella sabe que Bella no se atreverá a hacer nada en contra de alguien más…

Los meses pasan volando y ya están en vacaciones de mitad de año, Isabella lleva varios días perdida por varias bromas que le habían hecho Rosalie, Jasper y Edward, ademas de la participación de otra parte del estudiantado.

En la cama de un hotel lujoso, se encuentra una pareja amándose furtivamente, olvidándose de todo lo malo que le ha pasado… llevaban varios días encerrados, sin la necesidad de salir del lugar, y con sus celulares apagados.

— Sabes amor — él la mira — ya me fastidie de este trato que hice con Charlie… — él la hace callar con un beso, no quiere que desaprovechen en poco tiempo que tienen juntos.

— Te amo — dice…

Eleonor y su hijo Emmett se estaban volviendo locos ante la desaparición de Isabella, desde hace más de un mes, Harry Swan por su parte no mostraba interés alguno ante esto haciendo que su esposa e hijo se enojaran con él, pero es que él sabe cómo es realmente la chica y no quiere despertar su malicia contra él, todavía siente un escalofrió cuando su hermano Charlie le llamo para pedirle que tuviera a Isabella por unos meses para alejarla de las malas influencias que hay en la ciudad y más que nada por una petición que le hace su cuñada Renée…

Ultimo día de vacaciones y Rosalie estaba fastidiada de tanto escuchar a Emmett preguntándose sobre que le pasaría a su prima, y también asustada de que él sea capaz de averiguar todo lo que ella, su hermano y su primo le han hecho a la pequeña mosca muerta.

— Rose — escucha a Emmett llamarla — espero que Belly se aparezca mañana para que no tenga problemas — como ella ama a ese oso de peluche — sabes quiero saber que le paso — suspira — ella me lo dirá, sabes rubia ella no miente — termino de decir, ella lo miro a los ojos y vio la sinceridad en ellos al igual que la preocupación.

Al día siguiente Emmett fue a buscar como siempre a Rosalie, y se encontró con sus amigos en el estacionamiento.

— Ella no aparece todavía — les dijo a todos, Rosalie se mostró preocupada por primera vez y los demás presentes también, ellos saben que hicieron mal en humillar a Isabella en el gimnasio y más tratarla como una mendiga o una sirvienta siempre. Sintieron la moto de Paul llegar al estacionamiento Jasper y Edward se tensaron, los últimos meses él los ha golpeado en varias ocasiones sin que ellos le hicieran nada. A los pocos minutos sienten como la estruendosa camioneta vieja de Isabella llega, la ven sonreír, y entrar al edificio sin darles una segunda mirada.

— Maldita mosca muerta — entro Rosalie seguida de Jasper y Edward, al salón donde ella se encontraba, ninguno de los tres vio a Paul — como te atreves hace que Emmett se preocupe por alguien tan insignificante como tú — todos los presentes la quedaron mirado, todos dirigieron su mirada a Isabella, quien no le estaba prestando atención. — que me mires maldita — grita acercándose a ella y tomándola por el cabello, una mano bronceada la toma y hace que suelte el cabello de Isabella de inmediato, ella confundida levanta la mirada hacia su obstáculo y se encuentra con los ojos furiosos de Paul.

— Paul — escuchan la voz de Isabella — suéltala — la escuchan ordenarle, él por su parte lo hace de inmediato. Todos la miran sorprendidos en especial Rosalie, Isabella toma su celular y manda un mensaje ante todos los presentes.

— Maldita — Rosalie intenta acercarse a ella para darle una cachetada pero la mano de Isabella la detiene.

— No te atrevas a ponerme una mano sobre mi Rosalie Hale — dice con voz fuerte y clara, ve a su primo entrar, le hace señas para que se quede en la puerta y escuche todo.

— Una maldita mosca muerta es lo que eres… — una risa dulce la interrumpe, es Isabella, quien se ríe, todos la miran.

— No me llames con ese nombre — la mira directamente a los ojos — sabes me canse de que me humilles, que me grites y que me menosprecies — los ojos de Isabella demuestran rabia. — Vine a este lugar para estar más cerca de mi novio y para iniciar de nuevo — sonríe macabramente. Ella les cuenta por que la expulsaron de su antigua escuela, todos quedaron con la boca abierta — y mi amado novio por más de 3 años Paul Lahote — exclamaciones se escucharon por todo el lugar… — Sabes Rosalie mejor no te vuelvas a meter conmigo — seguido de esto le dio un puño en la nariz rompiéndosela…

A partir de ese momento Rosalie no se metió más con Isabella…


End file.
